


Through Fire

by Lambda_ghoul



Series: Per Aspera Ad Desiderium [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Competition, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hypnotic Singing, Look at them go!, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Product placements galore!, Rough Sex, Seems like Alpha has some Papa Issues, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, ahh yes and who could forget our good friend sexual tension, eventually, if we count Papa eyefucking Alpha from across the room, more tags will be added, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambda_ghoul/pseuds/Lambda_ghoul
Summary: Papa and Alpha get into a challenge to find out who's the better lover.





	1. Experience

The stage was set, the cries and calls of the audience on the other side created a buzz of anticipation that ran through the ghouls where they stood, ready to make their entrance.  
This concert was a big deal, it was the first after some… Reforms within their church.

There had been whispers and rumors for months that their pope, Papa Emeritus II was going to be replaced, words that the ghouls put no stock in. They weren’t supposed to, anyway- They had to serve him faithfully, so spreading or even believing rumors was out of the question…  
Until they were summoned for a meeting where all the suspicions were confirmed, he was let go. The ghouls had glanced warily at each other across the table as the news was brought to them by Sister Imperator, shock reflecting in their eyes. Just like that… And they had thought they were doing considerably well, but with Papa II gone, who would lead them now? Not just anyone could be their pope, they were chosen by the old one.  
The unspoken question had been promptly answered.

The ghouls had been a healthy mix of skeptical and curious at first; he was different, seemed way more youthful than his brother, despite the alleged three month age difference between the two. He was much more charismatic and friendlier than Papa II too, and despite them appreciating him having even more dirty jokes than the last, they wondered how seriously he’d take his new role.  
They did however not question, especially not after they gathered in a studio to try some songs to see how well he’d hold up, and they were shocked to realize that any song they suggested, he sung flawlessly- And he was blessed with a voice to match his charisma, like his brother.

After that, there was only the matter of his first concert tonight as Papa Emeritus III to completely still any doubts that they could have left.  
But there was no sight of him, now that they stood here.

Alpha shifted restlessly where he stood, finally shooting out a hand to stop a stagehand passing by.  
“Where is he?! We need to go out now!” He asked forcefully through his silvery new mask, and the stagehand checked her wristwatch.  
“He should be on his way, I can check, go out and start the intro.” She instructed, before shaking off his hand and hurrying away towards the dressing rooms.  
Alpha huffed and turned to the rest of the ghouls, different reactions from each.

“I don’t think he’s gonna botch his very first concert, let’s get out there.” Water commented, Omega chuckled at the possibility that it could be the case, however.

The first to make a move however, was Air, passing the rest of them to approach the stairs onto the stage. Earth took it as a queue as well, and followed suit.  
The remaining exchanged looks before trailing up too.

The audience boomed in excitement as first Air, then Earth, followed by the unholy trinity came onto the stage. This was one of the sweetest things about concerts to Alpha, stepping out and seeing the multitude of faces, all assembled to watch them play. The ghoul watched them fondly before he adjusted his guitar strap, feeling the weight of the guitar on his thigh, his head sank, and he waited for the beat.  
After a moment, drums and synth begun together, playing the first simple tune from the Monstrance Clock, and suddenly, there was the voice.

 _“To the sound of the monstrance clock, air is cleansed, assembled flock, black candles burn, all minds aligned…”_ Song followed by a drawling, soft growl, at which guitar and bass entered.  
Alpha sighed in relief as his shoulders relaxed. He glanced to the side, eyeing Papa standing right there by the microphone, in his full regalia and skull make-up. The new pope definitely had a presence on stage, Alpha could instantly tell. Emeritus turned his head and met Alpha’s gaze just briefly, but Alpha couldn’t tell if the glow in his ice-blue eye was a trick of the light, or not. 

The audience settled from chaotic excitement to humming attention, as curious to experience the new Papa as the ghouls had been. They watched him move, gesturing along to the melody and the lyrics in flowing, suave motions.  
Alpha felt his focus fall on his guitar, finding it childishly easy to keep up with the melody of Emeritus voice.  
The lyrics sounded new and different as they rolled off his tongue, smooth as silk and tender as a kiss.  
The venue had been ventilated and was merciful on the ghouls in their full getup, allowing for minimal sweating so far, although most of them didn't mind.

But as they played and the seconds passed like deep breaths, Alpha felt a warm sensation filter through him. Like being wrapped in a soft blanket on a cold night, a strange drowsiness soaked the corners of his mind, spreading deeper.  
It took a while for him to mentally acknowledge it, but with Emeritus voice which seemed to ease it's way into his head and coil around his mind, he couldn't quite find reason for alarm in his comfort.  
He was even humming along to the lyrics, now...

Fire looked out over the audience, and either they were moving in slowmotion or they were swaying to the rhythm and the song, perhaps both.  
He felt like he was at the fuzzy, pleasant edge of sleep. His body heavy and sluggish, yet he couldn't remember the last time he played this perfectly.

He turned his head, Emeritus had left the mic stand, and Water stood in his place.  
Beyond him was Omega, and something seemed off about them both.  
They were both swaying, shoulders slouched, heads lolled back or on their sides in enthralled stupor- but their hands worked the strings of their instruments with as much intensity as any other concert, if not more.

_"Hypnotizing horns of ram, paralyzing pentagram, And the eerie sound of the monstrance clock."_

Fire slowly turned his head further, spotting Earth by his drums as a spotlight reflected in his half-lidded eyes, he wasn't missing a beat.  
He was going to turn his head the other way to see if Air was in a similar state, but stopped mid-turn as he heard a hiss against his left ear.

_"Singing..."_

Alpha looked to find Emeritus right next to him, one green and one pale blue staring into his, their intensity really should've made Alpha look away, but he found himself enraptured by them as Papa softened his voice for the next repeating lyrics.

A gloved hand touched his shoulder, dragging down his arm in a caress that left a trail that felt like fire upon the ghoul's skin beneath his jacket, almost drawing a moan from the guitarist. In his own trance, He didn't quite understand why or how the singer had this effect on him or _anyone_ , but at the same time, he couldn't see why he shouldn't enjoy it.

Fire's deep breathing hitched in his throat however when Papa reached up and placed his hand on Alpha's mask. It felt like a jolt of electricity went through him, but his playing never ceased, even so when Emeritus pushed his willing body into a lean backwards, his head dropping back in a strange state of relaxation and submission. His heated breathing came out like soft, rasping gasps, until he felt the pressure of his hand vanish from his mask.  
Alpha slowly came to stand somewhat straight again, head swimming as a finger trailed down his neck, across one shoulder to the other as Emeritus walked past him.

Their eyes locked again when the Pope came into view again, and there was a hint of a smile on his painted lips as he approached the mic-stand, Water stepping away with a drowsy look at their singer.  
As the end of the song approached, Alpha felt like he was being slowly lifted out of a warm bath, and his senses slowly picked up on the cool air around him again, as well as the slowly increasing cheers of the audience.

The haze in his head began dispersing, and in its place; confusion slowly nestled.  
He looked around, his movements becoming easy and fast once more, yet his fingers faltered at the last riff of the song, which luckily went unnoticed as the crowd boomed with amazement and praise.

He watched Papa bow suavely to the crowd, beyond him stood Omega and Water, both as confused as Alpha as to WHAT had just happened,  
Earth and Air just the same, exchanging glances.  
As Emeritus straightened again, he turned once more to Fire, who visibly flinched at the eye contact, still quite taken aback. There was a twinkle in the popes eyes as he smirked at him, and with a turning gesture of his wrist, he signaled for for the ghouls to continue with the next song.  
It took a moment for Earth to find his bearings, but then started the beat to the next song.

As Papa turned back to sing the next song, albeit lacking the same effect of the first one, Alpha found himself still staring, aware of how the heat lingered in his chest as he tuned in with guitar.


	2. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many months have passed since the Ghost project received its new leader, Papa Emeritus III, and although most of the Ghouls have warmed up to him, Alpha seems to struggle with showing him respect. 
> 
> Papa is willing to prove himself by playing Alpha's game, but for how long until he turns the tables?

 

 

The months had rolled by since they did their first performance with their new papal leader and vocalist, Papa Emeritus III, who had proven himself well and beyond their expectations.

Touring had allowed them to get to know Papa on a more personal level, and to see just how much he differed from the last.  
He was... not half as intimidating as Papa II, although they hadn't seen him display anything more than mild discontent yet, so they could always be… Unpleasantly surprised. There was a certain level of respect for him, by most of the members, he was their leader, after all. He called the shots and did so well thus far.

  
The new Papa was definitely friendlier than the last, and extremely charming; a talker.

He had his way with women... Anyone, in fact- as they had realized after one show, when he went to his dressing room with not a lady, but a young gentleman. It wouldn’t be the last time they saw that, either.  
And they had all thought his predecessor had been quite sexually active, it was little in comparison to Emeritus III, who was rarely seen without at least one lucky fan on his arm after a show, heading to his dressing room.

As much as some of the Ghouls might have been envious of his amount of conquests, they couldn't deny that he was a genuinely intriguing person.   
Not like they didn't get their own "fixes" when they fancied, but Alpha on the other hand, was competitive, and a little _shit_.

 

It was on the night of another show, inside a dressing room that he brought it up.

"You know… You really do fuck a lot. You trying to make up for something?" The question was sudden, and the others present turned their head to Alpha in confusion. Except Papa, who was applying the black to his iconic skull face paint that their make-up artist had started out on for him by the lit vanity table.

The conversation before had been joking and lighthearted, which allowed the question a similar tone.

 

"I'm a simple man. I like to enjoy life's pleasures, like you." Was the answer, and the dark Pope's mismatched eyes looked away from himself in the mirror to meet Alpha's, where the ghoul sat on a couch in the middle of the dressing room. Earth and Water shifted by their own tables, continuing to apply eye shadow around their eyes.

"I was under the impression that we were alike in that aspect, no?" Papa asked, wiping his fingers on a wet tissue, he wasn't wearing his full vestment yet, just the black under-tunic while he got ready.

 

Alpha scoffed, shrugging as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure... Just that I do it better."

 

Emeritus stopped with the black lipstick an inch from his upper lip, eyes shifting back to Alpha once more in the mirror.

"Is that so....?" Emeritus replied with thinly veiled amusement, putting the lipstick down and pushing off with his arms, the stool turning him around easily, one hand still lingering on the table.

The pope cocked his head to the side with a scrutinizing look that Alpha enjoyed, he had him on the hook now.

"Well, it's only fair that you get so much attention, you are Papa, and the singer after all, but..." Alpha spread his arms in a non assuming gesture, shrugging again. "It hardly proves your skill."

 

"Mhmm..." Papa's eyes went thin, turning his head down slightly as he considered the ghoul's words.

Earth and Water were now just sitting in front of their mirrors, half-painted eyes looking at nothing as they listened in on the conversation rather conspicuously.

 

"I'd love to prove it, if that's what you'd like..." Emeritus said with a tone not far from suggestive, regarding the guitarist from under his eyebrows.

Alpha stopped, feeling heat spread under his mask and on his chest, n-no that wasn't... Shit. Wait he could steer it back on course. His gaze had faltered briefly, but when he looked back he’d nod.

"Yes, actually." He replied boldly, which made Papa raise an eyebrow.

The pope glanced at the two other ghouls, before looking back at Alpha.

"Now...?" He wondered incredulously, albeit not entirely opposed.

 

"Well, soon." Alpha said, checking the clock on the wall. They had a meet & greet in half an hour. Perfect.

Papa was observing him suspiciously now as he crossed one leg over the other, figuring the ghoul had something in mind.

"After the show, we bring a girl willing to fuck us both, one after the other, then we ask her who was better." Alpha explained, and Emeritus leaned back, letting out a deep chuckle.

"I see! Sure you don't want to save time and just get up close and personal? Three is still a party, eh?" Papa suggested with his thick accent and a twinkle in his eye, and Alpha had to steel himself not to look away. Damn it...

 

"Sorry, not swinging that way. And I don't like sharing." Alpha managed to retort, and Papa leaned back, raising his hands in a 'oh well'-gesture, before turning back to the mirror.

"Suit yourself. _Yes_ , _sure_ , I'll indulge you, Alpha. Let's settle it and see who's the better fuck. I trust you'll find a willing lady to serve as judge." He said, taking the lipstick again and applying it in two swift, fluid motions. He gave off an approving sound, pleased that he got it right the first try. He did some last adjustments, then sprayed himself with a sealer before rising chipperly.

 

"Well then! Are you two getting ready?" He asked the two other present ghouls, Alpha had been ready for a while now, just waiting for the others.

Earth flinched as if he'd been prodded with a stick and accidentally drew a line of black across his face as he turned to Papa.

"Uh- da- I mean yes, Papa!" He blurted out, and they all had a good laugh shortly before Omega and Air came into the room to get ready with the makeup as well.

Earth hurried to wipe his cheek and finish up so the rest could prep, and as soon as they were cleared by the make-up artist and Papa was fully dressed in his vestment and regalia, the group walked off for the meet & greet.

 

* * *

 

The show had gone perfectly, the audience had been wild, and the band had walked off-stage full of excitement.

Alpha and Omega had one arm each around the other as they trailed behind the rest of the group, laughing.

 

"I feel like I could run a mile on this feeling!" Omega sighed happily and Alpha chuckled, watching stagehands pass by.

"Maybe you should?"

"Nah, Maybe I'll find someone to spend all this energy with instead, wanna come with?" The other Ghoul looked at Alpha, who then remembered something.

"Thanks, but actually, I've got something planned already..." he replied, eyes trailing towards the frame of Papa’s back, walking ahead of them with Air, Earth and Water, talking pleasantly.

Omega leaned in, squinting, trying to see what Alpha was looking at.

"With... Papa...?" He asked dubiously, slightly confused, and Alpha cleared his throat.

"Yes, not like that- I challenged him! I said I fucked better than him so now we're gonna find out who's the better lay." Alpha explained to Omega, whose eyes shifted thoughtfully for a moment.

"Not each other?"

"No, he's already suggested it." Alpha muttered, "Why does everyone- Agh. I'm not interested in that."

Omega gave off a laugh at that, squeezing Alpha's shoulder.

"Aha. Alright... Man, that's too bad, else I would've gotten a piece of you a long time ago!" He jested, close enough for their horns to click together for a moment and Alpha laughed, giving Omega's waist a squeeze.

"Oh I'd let you!" He snickered and they both laughed. They broke apart to grab themselves something to drink before some went to have a break before meeting the fans waiting outside.

 

Omega, Earth, Water and Air soon left to get changed.

“See ya later!” Omega said, gesturing at Alpha with finger guns and a wink before he headed after the others, leaving Alpha and Papa by the table of refreshments.

 

Alpha had just downed a bottle of beer when he caught Papa peering at him, drinking from a bottle of water as he moved closer.

"So, have you found a willing subject then...?" The Pope inquired expectantly, dressed in his more casual outfit, which he had changed into during a break mid-show.

Alpha nodded proudly.

"I told her to wait for me by the other exit of the venue, I'll go get her." He said, putting his bottle down.

"Come to dressing room 2C." Papa instructed, grabbing a bottle of Papastrello off the table before taking a few steps backwards with a nod towards Alpha. "I'll be waiting." He said softly before turning and walking away.

Alpha watched him until he turned a corner, before the Ghoul himself hurried off.

 

It wasn't until he approached the exit and he saw her through the glass windows that he realized that it was pouring outside, and that she didn't have a jacket.

There wasn't much of a roof above the doorway either, so she was soaked, shivering slightly and embracing herself. Her tan arms were covered in tattoos, and rainwater.

He felt a pang of guilt. Shit, he didn't know the door was locked!

Alpha turned the lock from the other side and pulled the door open, reaching for her hand. She flinched in surprise when she felt the heat of his skin on hers and turned towards him.

She was beautiful, a bit darker in her complexion, with dark hair in a pixie cut, but now, her hair was wet and plastered against her forehead.

She had brownish green eyes and a cute, toothy smile.

"H-hey, I thought you'd forgotten about me." She said as he pulled her inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the door was locked, or that it was going to rain." he said, rubbing her arms with a soft look in his eyes. "Come on."

He put his arm around her and they walked off towards dressing room 2C.

 

The Ghoul had met her at the meet & greet, she had come with a friend, but went up to him with a twinkle in her eye instantly.

"You're my favorite Ghoul," she had said with a big smile that made Alpha look down and shuffle his feet almost shyly.

"Thank you." She told him her name was Angie, and he had held her hand for while, having a short talk, but quickly feeling a good connection. He complimented her tattoos, finding that one of them was the symbols of the Ghouls. She told him she had more, but in more conspicuous places, and he had laughed before leaning in.

"I'd love to see them." He had told her with warmth in his eyes, and she was stunned, cheeks flaring up for a moment before she smiled.

"If you want to..." she said, her thumb stroking the top of his and he nodded.

"Actually, I think Papa would love to see them too, if you're alright with that."

Her eyes widened and looked towards Emeritus, who stood, speaking to her friend a bit away, listening to what the two wanted for their photo. She turned back to Alpha, not believing her ears.

"R-really?" The ghoul nodded, she swallowed, took exactly 2 seconds to consider it before she nodded in agreement as well.

 

Dressing Room 2C hadn't been used by the band at all, there were plenty at this venue and the ghouls didn’t mind changing two in one room, usually. 2C was one ready for them, just in case.

Alpha held the door for Angie, who stepped into the dimly lit room.

Papa rose from the table he sat by when they entered.

"There you are..." he said, coming up to them, looking from Alpha to Angie, who smiled. "Hello, lovely. A pleasure to meet you..." he greeted her and reached for her hands.

"Same, Papa." Angie replied, but when he took her hands, he felt that they were cold and wet, which made him stop, squinting slightly at the young lady before frowning when he realized she was wet from rain.

"Is it raining outside?" He pondered and she nodded with a sheepish smile.

Alpha wanted to flinch when the judging eyes of the pope turned towards him.

"Fire, you let her wait out in the rain!? That's no way to treat a guest!" He scorned as he rubbed the girl's cold hands between his own. Alpha felt annoyance ignite at being called Fire, especially by this Papa, he only called him Fire so to patronize the Ghoul.

"I apologized." He said simply, and Papa tisked.

"Well, apologise again. One moment, dear, I'll get you a towel." He seamlessly turned his disciplinary eye from Alpha to look at Angie with care before he let go and hurried towards the bathroom.

Angie laughed a little, turning to Alpha, cheeks a little red.

"I mean, It’s my fault I didn’t bring a jacket. It wasn't that bad, honestly... He's a gentleman, isn't he?" She said almost shyly for the first time tonight, commenting on Papa. Alpha huffed and reached out to squeeze her hands.

"I really am sorry, though. I shouldn't have kept you waiting." He said with a surprisingly gentle tone, and Angie stared, flustered, but smiled.

Before she could reply, Papa was back.

"Come here, hopefully this will be enough until your clothes dry a little." He said and threw the fluffy white towel over her shoulders when Alpha let go of her. She sighed in relief and patted herself with it.

"Thank you, this is really kind of you... Wouldn't expect it from a band like this." The girl chuckled, and Papa gave off a laugh as well.

"It's really nothing, we care about our fans, truly." Emeritus said and gestured towards the spacious couch by the wall. "Take a seat... Would you like some wine to warm up?"

"Actually, yeah a little wine would be nice, thank you," she responded and let Alpha lead her to the couch, an arm about her waist, which she seemed to enjoy. Once seated, she kicked her sneakers off her feet before pulling them up under her.

Alpha was not offered a glass of wine, which was fine, he didn't like wine anyway.

Angie took a big sip as soon as she was offered her glass, though, and Papa soon dropped down on the other side of her on the sofa.

"Better?" He asked, reaching to touch the back of her free hand, which made her lick her lips as she nodded and the two made eye contact.

"I've seen you before, haven't I...? At the meet & greet." He said with a tilt of his head and she laughed. "The one with the tattoos... Angie, was it?"

She looked impressed that he remembered.

"Yes, that's right!" She said with a little giddy smile as she took another sip of her wine. and Papa smiled warmly.

 

 _For fuck sake..._ Alpha; having seen Emeritus work this girl since the moment she walked in, didn't understand how he did it. He wasn't saying he felt threatened, but... Actually, Alpha just wanted to get to the fun part by now.

He cleared his throat.

"Speaking of tattoos, you mentioned having more... In other places." Alpha pointed out, squeezing her shoulder, she turned her head to look into his eyes and something mirthful came into hers.

"That's right... So, you two interested?" She said confidently, her hand coming to squeeze Alpha's thigh, which extorted a pleasant growl from him.

"Yesss..." Papa confirmed, eyes roaming her body now. "But first, we should tell you, Angie... We have something... In mind."

"Go on." She drank from her glass, eyes relaxed and half lidded,enjoying Alpha's hand going up her leg.

"You see..." Papa begun, taking her now empty glass from her and putting it on the coffee table nearby, before running his fingers up her hand, soon stroking her arm.

"We need a judge, for a bet." Angie opened her eyes curiously, cocking an eyebrow. "It's quite simple. We both fuck you, separately, and afterwards, you tell us who was better."

She raised both eyebrows before laughing,

"Hey, that sounds fun, actually!" She said, rolling her shoulder with a sigh as she felt Alpha's lips on her neck, he had just pushed his mask up enough to do so. "Ahh... I take it Alpha will be going first, you seem eager." She guessed, pushing back against the Ghoul, seemingly just as ready.

"No complaints there," Alpha breathed against her skin,

"Then I'll let you get started." Papa said with an amused chuckle, rising from the couch. The sound of more wine being poured was heard, but Alpha hardly registered it as Angie turned towards him, and the two began to slowly but rhythmically grind into each other.

She grabbed his chin, making him groan before kissing him passionately.

 

A minute or so of making out and rubbing through their clothes, she was already working him out of his jacket, and she sat herself up to straddle him to get her black tank top over her head in one easy pull. The towel had mysteriously vanished before now.

Alpha was admiring her black, lacy bra and many, MANY pretty tattoos when something caught his eyes, which were in fact; eyes. Mismatched eyes, belonging to someone sitting in a chair by the table, drinking from his glass.

Alpha reacted, sitting up slightly in surprise and annoyance.

"Hey-"

He was still in here!?

Angie stopped and turned her head to spot Papa, reaching for her newly poured wine.

"Do you mind?" Papa asked, his right foot casually resting on his knee, he swiveled the red drink around in his glass with a look of enjoyment in his eyes.

Alpha was about to voice his reluctance, but Angie cut him off.

"Not at all, Papa." She said, drinking. "Enjoy the show, it’s a preview for when it's your turn." She giggled and put the glass down before turning back to Alpha, rolling her hips and moaning when she felt his erection pressed against her pants, which silenced any complaints on Alpha’s part. She reached back and unhooked her bra as he ran his hands up her legs, still a little weary with Papa watching.

His attention snapped back to her however when she let her bra drop on the coffee table, watching her full, generous breasts as they pushed together when she leaned forward.

"Fuck... you're so hot..." He whispered, reaching up to remove his mask, but her hand stopped him.

"You know what...? Keep the mask on... it's kinda hot." She said with a smile, and his eyes shone up lustfully at her as she let him massage her breasts. He did so with firm, confident hands that made her moan and sigh.

“Ahh… Alpha…”

She ran her hands beneath his undershirt, pushing it up to expose his hot skin, which she proceeded to drag her nails across, and he hissed in both pain and pleasure.

He couldn’t help peeking over towards Papa now and then, only to regret it. His stare was distracting, and so was the way he leaned back in the chair while occasionally enjoying a taste of his wine.

Alpha always looked away quickly, hoping the man hadn’t noticed.

 

His attention was brought back to Angie when he felt her fingers around his erection through his pants. She licked her lips and gave him a few slow, firm strokes, leaving him panting when she stopped.

She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a condom with a roguish grin, which she offered to him, he reached to take it, but it slipped out of his reach when she let herself tip back and land on the couch with a giggle.

Alpha sat up, slightly surprised and looked at her, her expression playful as her legs stretched out, feet stroking the sides of his waist.

“You’ll have to help me out of my pants.” She said and cocked an eyebrow, tapping the condom on the side of her cheek expectantly.

Alpha gave off a snort and rose onto his knees above her, just then noticing how his… _Everything_ was unmade, jacket, his undershirt was sliding down his stomach again, and he didn’t even remember when she undid his pants! Perhaps that’s why his erection hadn’t felt so uncomfortable, he did go commando…

She was a sneaky little thing.

 

He took a moment to admire the view as he shrugged his jacket off, catching the sinful look she was giving him with her pretty green eyes, her breasts jiggling slightly when she moved. His hands met her warm skin, squeezing her breasts, extorting groans of pleasure when thumbs rolled over her nipples, before moving down her stomach, roughly undoing her pants.

He worked her slightly damp jeans off her legs, she bucked her hips up to help him, while her hands extracted the condom from its package.

He took his top off and dropped it in the pile of clothes amassed beneath the couch, soon topped off with his trousers, leaving them both naked.

 

It wasn’t until a moment later that he sensed the looming gaze on him again, like a cool wave, yet searing. He tilted his head, a bit too aware of Papa’s presence and the sheer… Weight of his stare. Alpha glanced over, grunting as he hoisted Angie onto his lap.

Emeritus was very much still watching, his green eye dark with pure liquid heat, his vibrant, pale blue eye as intense as a flame. The ghoul let his eyes wander down tentatively, and… Yeah. Yeah, Alpha swallowed- Papa _really_ liked watching.

Alpha didn’t know what to think about that, but gasped as Angie’s fingers worked the condom over his shaft, yet his eyes remained on the anti-Pope.

 

He was taken aback when Papa’s eyes moved to make eye contact, before smiling and nodding, raising his glass slightly in a “go ahead”-motion.

Alpha blinked, then frowned behind the mask. Why would he need his fucking approval?!

The ghoul grunted, squeezed Angie’s hips hard before he entered her with one quick thrust. She gasped, arching her back, one hand holding his wrist, the other clinging onto the armrest just behind her head.

He fucked her roughly, her walls clamped around him as she rolled her hips into each of his thrusts. She seemed to enjoy it this way, judging by the sounds she made. She clawed at his hips, sucked his fingers when he stuck them in her mouth, and she moved her hips to match his movements.

 

After a few minutes, she pushed at him with her hands, sitting up a little; he let her move, but made a noise at the loss of heat as he slid out of her when she turned to get on her knees.

“Needy boy, aren’t you?” She commented, giving him a glance over her shoulder as she stuck her ass out towards him, pushing her wet pussy against his dick, the head entering her again.

Alpha huffed, grabbing her by the waist and pushing in to the hilt, which made her cry out and cling to the armrest.

After a few moments she was practically putty beneath him, mewling with her eyes slit and hazy.

The ghoul leaned over her as much as possible, just to avoid catching eye contact with Papa again, he wondered why he was even scared- He wasn’t! He wasn’t scared, why should he be!? He was just watching Alpha fuck this girl, drinking wine, observing every move like it was some kind of stage play.

And Alpha… _Was_ playing right into it, acting like he wasn’t even there. Why even act for him? He clearly wanted to make the ghoul uncomfortable.

Well… Alpha could play that game, too!

His head flicked up, finding the man in the same spot, still watching. They looked at each other, Papa cocked an eyebrow at the sudden move, but seemed otherwise interested. Now, however, Alpha stared him dead in the eye as he slowly pulled out of the moaning mess beneath him, before driving into her with some extra force. She cried out, calling his name, but he repeated the motion, tormenting her, while he didn’t break eye contact.

 

Papa had stopped, glass halfway to his mouth and his eyes widened, his painted lips parted, and Alpha watched his chest expand suddenly, like his breath caught halfway through him.

Alpha felt a pang of satisfaction at that, and something he couldn’t place. Finally, a reaction out of him.

What he didn’t exactly expect, somehow, was when Emeritus put his glass aside rather calmly before he uncrossed his ankle from his knee, spread his legs, angled his head down, eyes dark with arousal as he peered back at Alpha, then he reached down and gripped himself through his pants.

Alpha’s chest filled with something cold yet glowing hot, stopping, buried in Angie, who writhed desperately beneath him.

For a moment he really had no idea what was happening, or what he was feeling as he watched the Anti-pope slowly, but shamelessly rub himself to the show Alpha put on for him.

The ghoul shivered in arousal, but quickly decided it was because of the way Angie’s cunt suddenly squeezed around him.

“Ahh- Don’t stop you… Tease! Harder- Mh! Fuck me harder!” She complained, and Alpha tore his eyes away from Papa, trembling slightly just before he thrusted again, this time faster. He reached down to work one of her breasts roughly, his other hand still tight on her waist to keep her in place as he fucked her.

"Aah- you're... Hh... So good..." he growled in her ear and she gave off a short laugh between pleasured moans, pushing back against him with every shove.

 

Alpha registered a sound after a moment, slowly realising it was a hum, from Papa. Alpha glanced up from where he leaned closely over Angie towards their exhibitionist, who was still palming himself through his pants, but slowly. Saving himself for his turn.

Alpha suddenly recognized the melody he was hearing, and so did Angie, who turned her hazy eyes towards Emeritus.

"Come together... Together as one..." he sang softly, voice low, almost like a rumble.

The ghoul vividly remembered the first time Papa sang that song on stage, and the spell it put on everyone present, including Alpha...

It hadn’t happened since then when Papa sang Monstrance Clock towards the end of shows, but he had added a little speech right before it. Pushing the importance of mutual orgasms. Alpha had scoffed at it, but secretly thought it was a little funny, but it was overcast by his _mixed_ feelings about the song, after that first performance of Papa III, and he'd rather not think too deeply about it.

Yet it haunted him, Papa haunted him with it, even now, like he knew something. And Alpha did not like it.

Angie, on the other hand, giggled and squirmed excitedly beneath him, despite her state.

"I'm almost...!" She gasped after a few moments of pushing back against Alpha every time he thrust, Alpha could feel it, she wasn't far, neither was he. He was painfully hard inside her, ready to rupture. Alpha groaned and grabbed her arms, her torso lifting slightly as he held onto her, and his thrusts that had slowed at Papa's humming now quickened. The sound of clashing, wet flesh grew louder with every thrust, his movements grew more forceful and erratic as she heaved, soon crying out in ecstasy as he drove her over the edge.

Her walls tightened around him and she called out in pleasure, his thrusts slowing right before he let her down onto the sofa beneath her.

Her skin glowed with sweat, and she panted heavily, head turned enough so that he could see her parted lips and half-lidded eyes staring at nothing whilst the aftermath washed over her.

 

"Beautiful..." he whispered and ran a hand down her damp back, and she gave off a content sigh between her catching her breath.

"Ohh... I haven't been fucked like that in a long time..." she stated, but then pushed back against him, his cock sliding up to the hilt inside her and he gasped when she tightened her walls around him.

"Not done with you yet, Alpha." She said, looking back at him with a smirk.

"You haven't come yet, aren't we supposed to come together, eh, Papi?" She giggled and threw a glance in Papa's direction, Alpha heard the man chuckle.

"Precisely, there’s a good student."

Alpha grunted, oh he sure wasn't done. She wasn't aware that she'd need this moment of rest.

 

His strong hands gripped her by the waist and she gave off a noise of surprise when he lifted her, he sat himself on the sofa properly with her straddling him.

"Go on then," Alpha whispered behind his mask, running his hands down her back, then up her sides to her breasts, where his skilled hands began kneading and massaging.

She sighed with pleasure and began rolling her hips, he felt her legs work as she began riding him, hands on his knees for support as she came into a good, fast pace.

"Ahh..." He groaned, leaning back into the couch as he thrust his hips up into hers each time she lowered herself onto his cock, producing the sweetest moans out of her.

 

He wasn't far, and soon he reached to grip her tightly by the hips, using his arms to make her pace faster.

As he thrust up harder and faster into her, all he could hear was his own groans, her loud cries and the slapping of flesh.

He heard her yell as he came, buried deep inside her tight core. She was still moaning when she leaned back partially against his chest, panting heavily.

As he lay limp and panting with her, he noted that they’d both come, together. He was too lost in the moment to chuckle at that.

 

He heard soft clapping from the chair, and in his post coital haze, he turned and looked over towards Papa, who was giving them a little applause.

  
"Good show, well done!" He praised with a smile and rose from his seat.

  
Alpha scoffed, watching the Pope as he walked over to the couch.

"Pff,  hardly broke a sweat." He bragged, his breaths still deep and quick, and lifted Angie off him, letting her sit between him and where Emeritus dropped down on the opposite end of the couch again.

  
"You had your turn, Tiger. " Angie chuckled with a voice that betrayed that she was still a bit woozy from her two orgasms, rolling her shoulders contentedly before she leaned her head on his shoulder, taking a few moments to catch her breath.

  
“Oohhh… That was good…” She said and grinned, running her hand over Alpha’s chest.

  
“Hope you’re not all spent yet, beautiful.” Papa said softly from next to her.

  
“Hah! No way.” She perked up and smiled widely at the other man, rising to stretch with a little pleased groan. "You're next up, handsome."

 

As she took a step over to the table, Alpha took the opportunity to admire the girl's many tattoos and beautiful ass, then looked next to him to find that Papa was doing the same.  
  
Angie reached for her wineglass and took a few sips with a deep hum of enjoyment.

  
"That was good… Ahh...I wouldn't mind a little two on one action after I settle your dispute," she commented with a laugh, glancing at the two over her shoulder.

  
"Bet you would." Alpha retorted playfully, leaning forward to give her a firm smack on her ass, which made her gasp and spill wine on her chest.

  
"Hey!" She gave him a sour look. "Look at this mess you made!"

 

Alpha retreated slightly.

 

"Shit, sorry... I think there's napkins-"

 

"Allow me."

Papa offered his hand, all mirth and charm. Angie gave him an approving, long look before she put her glass down and took his hand, letting him pull her over to straddle him. The red liquid ran down along one of her breasts, down her stomach and just about reaching her neatly trimmed pubic mound.

 

She put her hands on the pope's shoulders, one cupping his neck as he leaned in, his tongue meeting flesh, drawing soft sighs from her lips as he "cleaned" her up so tenderly. Her hands went into his hair, fingers combing through black locks and messing his so neatly styled look up in the process. In turn, he explored the curves of her body with deft fingers, rubbing patterns across her skin that made her body roll with enjoyment.

  
"Ahh, Papa..." she whispered as he sucked on her nipple, one of his hands giving such wonderful care to her other breast.

  
He put his hands on her cheek and neck, sitting up at face level with her.

"Gattina..." he whispered, lips inches apart and wine-scented breaths mixing right before their mouths clashed in a hot, wet dance. Angie moaned into the kiss, practically melting in his arms.

  
Her hands unabashedly explored his body, snaking under his jacket and dragging her hands along his back, until he broke the kiss, leaving her panting.

Alpha was watching, mesmerised by the view, and awfully aware of his own erection, but he couldn't pull his eyes away yet.

  
As he watched them separate, he saw Papa lick his lips, dark, sinful eyes roaming her already trembling body, then they snapped to Alpha, like he felt the Ghoul's gaze on him. Alpha froze, but the dark pope only smiled, and oh... That smile...

He cocked his head in a nod towards Angie, telling Alpha to watch as Emeritus reached up to her mouth, he tapped her bottom lip with his middle finger, the white fabric in stark contrast to her rosy, swollen lips.

  
"If you may...?" He asked smoothly, a bit of a rasp in his full voice, and Alpha watched at the perfect angle as Angie’s eyelids fluttered, before nipping the tip of the gloved finger with her teeth, letting the Pope's hand slide out of it quite easily.

  
He took the glove and tucked it in his pocket before he leaned in, lips playing across the sensitive flesh of her neck whilst hands ghosted down her form, his now exposed hand travelling slooowly down her curves to the V connecting her legs in a way Alpha recalled from earlier shows, when Papa “gestured” by the microphone stand.

  
There was a gasp as he found the spot, and her hips bucked and pushed against the man's hand, her own gripping at his uniform wantonly. She breathed in sharply when Papa’s wrist twisted slightly.  
Papa raised his hand after a moment, staring her in the eye as he took a whiff of her from his fingers, his lips slightly parted in almost breathless euphoria.

  
"Sinful..." he whispered and ran the tips of his fingers over her lips, she took them into her mouth and tasted them eagerly. Once his fingers left her mouth, he replaced them with a crushing kiss. Her hands ran down his waist, bold enough to grab his ass, which made him hiss and pull her closer to grind into her.

  
"Cheeky little thing..." he growled into her ear as he leaned her backwards, and she gave off a soft chuckle.

  
"Only because, ahh, you're such a tease, Papa..." she sighed, working him out of his jacket, going for the buttons next, he hummed approvingly.

  
"I like to savor the moment." He admitted, "But if you insist..."

  
He let her go, she landed on her back on the couch, head right in Alpha's lap, who'd been watching with deep interest. He looked down into her eyes, she looked back, her face flush with arousal.  
Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, it was a beautiful sight.

 

He was reaching out to touch her when he caught sight of Emeritus shrugging off his vest and shirt, exposing his broad shoulders and slender torso, before leaning in over Angie's stirring body. He was a little closer to Alpha than the Ghoul was comfortable with while naked, but he looked at the guitarist with his head turned down towards her, giving Alpha a dangerous look.

  
"Watch closely, Fire, maybe you'll learn something." He informed, swatting away the hand Alpha had meant to touch her with.

"No touching." He tisked at the Ghoul who gave him a dirty look in return, but eyes travelled down said man's chest to his erect cock.  
"At least not her." Papa hissed, winking at the other before he lowered his head to Angie's stomach, leaving Alpha to deal with the feelings that arouse at that comment.

 

He watched Papa lap the last red stains of wine from the girl's skin, her back arching against him with an impatient whimper. Alpha groaned under his breath and wrapped his fingers around his painfully hard erection, allowing himself slow, torturous strokes.  

Alpha could see flashes of teeth nipping flesh, being this close. Soon the lascivious preacher settled between Angie's strong legs, hands gripping her hips roughly as he buried his face in her crotch. Alpha watched Emeritus' jaw move, and Angie keened and shivered in response, burying her hands in his now messy black hair.

  
"Oh, Papa! Ahh- fuck...!" She panted, turning her head helplessly to peer up at Alpha, who was in a haze of arousal himself, slowly stroking his cock to the view by his side, feeling just slightly ashamed of himself, but he wasn't sure why.

  
Eventually, Angie was twisting and gasping, hands gripping the pope's hair tightly, which did not exactly dissuade him.

  
He soon stopped, raising his head slightly with a smile that did nothing to hide how pleased he was with his work. Angie whimpered at the loss of his hot mouth, but still smoothed his hair down gently.

  
Alpha was impressed that considerably little makeup had come off Emeritus face in the act, only the pink of his lips hinted where he licked them.

  
" _Superb_..." Emeritus uttered in a hoarse whisper.

 

In the dim light of the room, only one side of his face was visible, and when he looked to Alpha, it was with his one pale, piercing eye.  
"See what you miss out on when you rush, Alpha." He chided the Ghoul with a sultry tone and a smile not on his lips, but in his eyes- Which then wandered down the Ghoul's chest in a way Alpha could feel.

 

The guitarist quickly looked down at Angie, feeling hot inside his mask.  
Angie was smiling sheepishly at Papa's comment, she glanced at the flustered Ghoul before she pursed her lips, sitting up, placing her hands on Emeritus’ neck and jaw.

  
"You’re both braggers, lean back and I’ll give you something to talk about." She said, licking her lips as she pushed him back onto the couch.

  
He hummed curiously, cocking his head back a little with a discreet smirk on his lips.

  
“I’m at your mercy.” He submitted promptly, spreading his legs as she crept between them, hands running along the black fabric of his trousers, squeezing at the muscles of his thighs, at which he exhaled deeply.

  
Alpha watched the man’s eyes flutter closed as he relaxed into the cushions, his pale skin in fine contrast to the dark fabric. Now the ghoul was the one to survey the view, and it was a pretty one.

  
Not only Angie, on her knees down between Papa’s legs with her fine ass sticking up and wet cunt right next to Alpha; But also Emeritus himself, splayed on the couch as Angie freed his swollen cock from his pants, at which the ghoul wanted to groan. Looked like the lyrics weren’t kidding after all... Angie paused so that they could pull his pants down his thighs, then the rest of the way, letting them drop on the floor.

  
Once settled again, she ran her hands down the naked flesh of his legs to his manhood, and Angie hummed silkily at the sight, running her thumb along a vein that made Emeritus’ breath hitch, his eyes cracking open slightly to watch as she placed soft, tender kisses up his length, her other hand dragging nails down his stomach, subtle abs shifting beneath her touch.

  
“Aah… Beautiful…” Papa purred as she lay wet licks over the head, sucking on it briefly before her lips moved down, inch by inch, at which Emeritus let his head drop back slightly, mouth open in a soundless gasp.

  
She sucked him off eagerly, drawing sounds from the dark Pope which Alpha had never heard before. Papa was raking appreciative hands through her short hair, and Alpha found himself matching his own strokes with the pace of her bobbing head. Yet he tried to keep it measured, make it last, although the view and how she shifted and trembled to get some friction to her needy slit made that difficult.

  
Emeritus had been keeping it together quite well so far, only emitting groans and half-audible Italian whilst bucking his hips up to push deeper into her mouth each time she came down.

 

She gave off a shameless mewl around his cock, and he responded with an animalistic growl as he gripped her hair, pulling for her to move her head back. She whimpered as his hot cock left her mouth, panting with glazed over eyes before he hooked his hands in her armpits and pulled her on top of him.

  
He had produced a condom from his pants, which she swiped out of his hands and ripped open, keeping hungry, glowing hot eye contact as she made an effort to smooth it down over his length gently, he bucked his hips up in response and hissed hotly.

  
After that, she didn’t need to be told what to do as she gripped his arms for support, shifting on top of him before she roughly sat down on his impressive girth with a cry, the force of it added to by the push of his hands on her hips.

  
It was a bit of a blur for a while as Alpha watched the two of them fuck each other passionately, their bodies moved in a dance in which the rhythm was impossible to make out, hands rubbing, squeezing and scratching.

  
“Harder!” She yelled, met by a dark, fervent chuckle from the Pope, who pushed her back on her side upon the couch. He grabbed her by one leg and drove into her again forcefully, which had her writhing, keening desperately. She grabbed at anything to hold onto, finding Alpha’s arm above her head, which made him grunt, but she didn’t notice, clearly preoccupied.

  
Her other hand reached down, rubbing herself while Papa slammed into her with increasing speed.

  
“Mmhh… _Bella…_ ” He uttered in a deep, guttural growl of which forced sounds out of both Angie and Alpha, one more voluntary than the other. Alpha swallowed hard, his hand jerking himself off erratically, very close.

  
“Ahh- Ah! Papa, fuck- H-harder…!” She cried, and he turned her full on her back, digging his fingers into her hips and pounding into her until she emitted a sound short of a scream, Papa soon cried out too, hunched over her as he came close after, his hair falling into his face, which contorted with tension. He gasped, hips still moving, although slower now. His face relaxed slightly, and his eyes swept to stare at Alpha, who was thrusting into his own hand.

  
Blue eyes met green and white- widened and his body twitched noticeably, followed by a choked moan as he came suddenly, knowing full well that Papa watched every string of cum as it landed on the Ghoul's heaving chest. It made it so much deliriously better. As Alpha panted, his head dropped back onto the top of the couch, eyes coming into focus again and locking with Emeritus again, who was smirking victoriously.

  
The singer gave off a rasping, short laugh before he picked up his pace again, catching poor Angie off guard as she had been rolling in the waves of her afterglow, she sobbed as her sensitive clit was worked again, sending her into a second, white hot orgasm.  
Papa gave off a last, deep sigh as his thrusts came to a halt, eyeing first Angie, then Alpha with undiluted smugness.

  
He ran a hand down Angie’s still heaving, wet chest, and one of hers came down to grip it.  
“Haa… Hah… Wow…” She moaned, before they both laughed.  
“Perfect.” Papa whispered, leaning into her to steal a languid, warm kiss. When it broke, he noticed Alpha was still staring. “What? You want a kiss too?” he quipped with a smirk, and Alpha shifted with a huff.  
“Shut up.”  
  
They both sighed when Papa pulled out of her, and she began to sit up, practically glowing with satisfaction.  
Alpha found the towel after a short search, wiping himself off lazily as Angie came to drop down next to him briefly, he handed the towel to Papa who was cleaning himself up as well.

Once the two men were done, they noticed that Angie had already gotten dressed except for her shirt, now standing in front of the couch with her glass in hand although she’d only poured a bit of wine into it. She smiled contentedly to herself.

 

Alpha noticed Papa standing up and pulling on his pants again, before sitting down once more, leaving Alpha to realize that he was the only one naked right now, except for his mask and balaclava, of course. He reached for his own pants and his undershirt, getting dressed as well.

 

“Well, Angie, you’re looking as satisfied as any girl should after a session like this.” Papa noted, leaning his head on his hand, looking quite pleased with himself.

Alpha squinted a little, he probably thought he had this bet in the bag… But Alpha was pretty confident himself.

Her eyes darted for a second, lips parting but hesitating on her words and suddenly, Alpha wasn't so sure.

He reached up and rubbed his neck through the fabric of the balaclava with a frown under his mask.

 

“You were… Both really good, let me just throw that out there, I haven't been fucked that good by any dudes in ages.” she begun, taking a moment to suck on her bottom lip as she decided on how to word her decision, and it showed plainly on her face that it wasn't easy.

 

She ran her hand through her hair and finished her glass, humming audibly as she put it down.

“I thought Alpha was better”, was her verdict.

 

Alpha sat up straight, staring wide eyed at Angie.

“Really?” he exclaimed with excitement, throwing a glance at the surprise plain on Papa's face. Alpha's eyes were gleeful half-moons when the man looked back at him.

“Damn right I am.” Alpha gloated, impossibly smug.

 

Papa squinted, frowning briefly.

Alpha wondered if he was gonna be a sore loser just before the expression dissipated and a smile took its place.

 

“Well done, Alpha!” Emeritus congratulated him and leaned back. “I'm impressed.”

 

Now, that was unexpected.

Alpha looked from Papa to Angie, who gave him a crooked smile.

“Then we're two.” she added and stepped over, putting a hand on Alpha's shoulder. “And I was gonna be happy about just meeting you, getting some pictures and seeing the show. I got way more than that, huh?” she chortled and bumped Alpha with her hip, and he gave off a short laugh.

“You've definitely made an impression, that much I can say.” he said and put an arm around her. She hummed.

“I better hope so!”

 

“Oh definitely, darling.” Papa chuckled, before rising and taking her hand in his. “And do know, Angie, should you come to any more shows in the future, I think we'd both be happy to see you again.” he cooed, before planting a small kiss on her knuckles. He peered up at her with a wink.

Angie giggled, averting her eyes for a moment but squeezed his hand.

 

“Ooh damn, how do I say no to that face?” she said. “You're sweet guys.”

 

“We try to be, now, Alpha will have to see you safely to wherever you're going next. I'm heading to meet the fans waiting out back.” He explained, but held onto her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. “It was… Lovely meeting you.”

He was letting go, but she held onto his hand, and leaned in a little.

“Actually, can I get a last kiss, Papa?” She asked with a playful smile, tapping her lips with a finger.

 

Alpha huffed, his arm leaving her waist, soon replaced by Papa’s hands. He rose and put on his jacket again, buttoning it.

 

When he turned around, the two separated, and Angie looked very pleased with herself as she and Alpha left the room.

 

The two put their arms around each other as they walked back.

“So, where you off to now?” Alpha asked.

“Meet up with my friends, I suppose...” She said, fishing her phone out of her pocket to check the time. “Wow… I thought more time had passed by.”

She checked her texts.

“They’re at a bar close-by.” She looked at Alpha. “Wanna come with? Do you even drink?”

“I drink, yes…” Alpha laughed, considering the invitation, they did have a day off tomorrow. “I don’t know, though...”

“You don’t know? You seemed so pleased a moment ago, you can celebrate! I promise my friends are as fun as me. ” She teased and squeezed him with her arm. “Here I thought you were supposed to represent fire.”

He growled, pushing her against the door to another dressing room.

“I can show you fire,” He rumbled in her ear, and she inhaled sharply. “Convince me.”

“Ooh, _will do_.” Angie sighed as she pushed the door handle down.

 

* * *

 

Omega, unmasked and in casual wear entered the building again, smiling, he’d just promised a few fans out back that he’d go find Papa. Easier said than done, who knew where he ended up with Alpha and this supposed “girl”. He checked a few rooms before he stuck his head through the door of one and spotted the man he sought.

 

The Pope was sitting on the couch inside, fully dressed but with noticeably more tousled hair than when Omega saw him last. He looked thoughtful.

 

“Papa.” Omega greeted as he entered.

  
“Ah, Omega!” Papa smiled. “If you’re looking for Alpha, he just went to see the lady out.”

 

“Oh, I see. I was looking for you actually. But yeah, Alpha told me you were gonna have some kind of challenge?” The taller man walked over, the room had the telltale post-fuck smell, though, so _something_ definitely happened in there.

 

He grabbed the bottle of wine off the table but paused, giving the towel next to it a look before he sat down next to the anti-pope, putting an arm over the back.

 

“Yes, finding out who fucks better...”

 

“Aaand how did that go?” Aether asked and took a swipe from the bottle of Papastrello.

 

“The girl, Angie, amazing...” Papa sighed and closed his eyes. “Alpha is definitely good at what he does.”

 

“Did you all…?” Omega said slowly, glancing at Papa.

 

“Ah, no. He’s too shy for that. Took him awhile to warm up to it, but I got to watch.” Papa said and smirked. “So did he when it was my turn.”

Omega snorted at the notion of Alpha being shy.

 

“Maybe that’s it. But hey, why don’t I get included in these exhibih- Exhes- Exhebe- _Fuck me_!” Omega grunted, grimaced and looked away angrily, while Papa laughed.

 

“How’s it going with those words, eh?” Papa chuckled, squeezing the other’s knee. Omega pouted and glared at him..

 

“Shut up, I don’t see you doing interviews!”

 

“You don’t get included because I haven’t thought of it before, my dear Omega.” Papa said, ignoring the comment.

 

Omega snickered and leaned back further into the couch.

“Fair enough.”

 

“She picked Alpha.” Emeritus admitted after a few moments of silence and wine sharing.

 

“Oh.” Omega turned his head away, afraid his face would betray his amusement, but he ended up snickering anyway. “Ouch. So he beat you then, I’m surprised, actually.”

 

Papa pouted at him, before cracking a smile.

“Tried as I did, yes.” he sighed dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes. “ I think she favored him from the start, however. I don’t think she wanted to damage his ego, frail as it is.” He said, peeking out from under his arm at Omega who covered his mouth as he tried choking a laugh.

 

“Whaaat? Alpha? Cheating?” Omega had another swig, rolling his eyes sarcastically. “No way. You’re not being a sore loser then?”

 

“Maybe. Just a little. We’re both competitive.” Papa sighed, crossing his legs and hooking his hands on his knee as he leaned in against Omega.

 

“No kidding. I know he’s a little shit but I don’t know where the idea to challenge you came from, actually- I’m still surprised you _lost_.” Omega said with amazement in his voice, running a few fingers through the Pope’s jet black hair to correct it before putting his arm around Papa’s shoulders.

 

“Your support is appreciated in these trying times.” Papa remarked snidely, leaning his head back against Omega’s shoulder as the Ghoul drank from the bottle.

 

“But you’re cool with it…? He’s probably gonna try to hold it above your head.” Omega wondered, licking the fruity, bitter taste from his lips..

 

“Eh,” The other shrugged after a little while of thinking, instead grabbing the bottle to take a sip himself, “she made her choice, I did have fun with it, though.”

 

“Oh come on. You’re just letting this stand? One person deciding who out of two fucks better doesn't work, you need more opinions! More girls! You need statistics!”

 

“You think he'll agree to it?”

 

“He won't want to seem like he's scared you'll beat him, so yeah, he’ll agree!” Omega said, squeezing Papa’s arm, before pausing at a thought. “And I’ll… I’ll even volunteer to pick the girls, how about it?”

 

“I figured you’d be happy that Alpha beat me, Omega. Why get involved, eh?” Papa asked, giving the ghoul a surveying look.

 

“Because,” Omega paused to consider the question, but then smiled evilly, “Some old-fashioned competition is always fun! And I think it could be good for him, some Papa-Alpha quality time! Maybe he’ll finally warm up to you, then?”

 

Papa chuckled at the reason and nodded amusedly.

“Yeees… He’s a hard nut to crack, that one. But as we’ve experienced… I like _challenges_.” He said with a little rasp, putting a hand on Omega’s thigh with a smirk.

 

“Sure have.” Omega breathed, licking his lips subtly.

The two looked at each other intently for a brief moment, before Papa’s expression lightened and he patted the Ghoul gently on the cheek.

 

“Look at you, I’m your Papa but here you are, giving me some advice.” he snickered, although, his eyes went soft with appreciation. Omega looked surprised, but then scoffed and shrugged.

 

“You _are_ our Papa, and he’s my best friend, gotta make sure he behaves.”

 

“You, showing someone how to behave? Now that’s impressive.” Emeritus teased, “are there still fans waiting outside? I was going, but then I got stuck in thought.” He asked, checking the time.

 

“Yeah, I think so, that’s why I was looking for you.” Omega replied.

 

“Well, I’ve kept them waiting a long time, the poor little devotees.” Papa said and rose, “After that, I’m heading back to the hotel, and going to bed.”

 

“Want company?” Omega asked, leaving the empty bottle on the table before he joined Papa out the door. “Earth and Water said something about heading out to a bar with some of the crew, but I’m not feeling up for it, even if it's a day off tomorrow.”

 

“You’re always welcome in my bed, Omega.” Papa replied, it wouldn't be the first time.


	3. Deal

“What do you mean: Again?”

 

“The challenge is not over, my dear.”

 

“Really?” Alpha turned around, eyes glowing with annoyance behind the mask, they had a show tonight. In less than an hour, in fact. It had been only been five days since their meeting with Angie. “You gonna do me like this?”

 

“I could do you in _any_ way you want, Alpha.” The leader reminded him matter-of-factly, producing a loud chortle from the other guitarist in the room.

 

“Preferably in _no_ way.” Alpha snarled and crossed his arms, but then tilted his head back cockily. “Sounds to me like someone is a sore loser after all.”

 

“Now, now, Alpha.” Papa waved a hand dismissively. “We both know Angie fancied you more, and that; I can accept. You got _her_ point.”

 

“One girl, that was the deal.” Alpha reminded the anti-Pope warily, who wagged his finger at him.

 

“ _But,_ the challenge is not over. You wanted to know who’s the better lover, we found out what _one_ girl thought- A lovely girl, don’t get me wrong, but also a biased girl. We need girls who can judge us both objectively!” Papa explained, gesturing decisively at the last sentence, impossibly certain in his delivery.

 

“And who are these girls, huh? Girls _you’ll_ be picking?” Alpha questioned with emphasis on the ‘you’, squinting suspiciously as he leaned forward. He looked down at Papa who snorted.

 

“Of course not,” he turned on the spot, throwing his arm out in a grandiose gesture towards the other ghoul in the room, ” _he_ will!”

 

Alpha looked over at Omega, who stood with a hand on his jutting hip.

 

“You’re in on this?” Alpha sighed in exasperation. “How did he convince you to do this?”

 

“It was my idea.” Omega said, hardly masking his laugh and the way his eyes creased behind the mask.

 

“Traitor.” Alpha hissed under his breath.

 

“Hey! Come on, the first results were unfair, you know that.” Omega retorted, crossing his arm and giving a pointed tilt of his head.

 

“Why is it such a big deal?” Alpha muttered, but then felt Papa’s arm around his shoulders and stopped, glancing at him stiffly.

 

“It’s not a big deal.” Papa explained smoothly, picking a stray hair off of Alpha's jacket. “So why not? Why don’t _you_ indulge _me_ , this time? Best out of five, some friendly competition, eh?” He accentuated the suggestion by squeezing Alpha’s shoulder and leaning in closer, eyes playful. Alpha shifted away slightly.

 

“Unless...” Papa hissed as they separated, eyeing the ghoul with hooded eyes and letting his hand run over one shoulder to the other on its way, “You’re doubting you can beat me again?” His lips curled subtly, knowingly.

 

This made the lead guitarist stop and give off a low grumble.

“You’re on, old man.” He proclaimed, taking Papa’s waiting hand and giving it a shake, Emeritus seemed satisfied with that, but held onto Alpha's hand and tugged him closer as he leaned in.

 

“This is going to be fun.” Emeritus said with a glint in his eye.

 

Omega exhaled from where he was standing.

 

“I’ll see what I can do, tonight.”

 

 

* * *

  


There was a gathering after the show at the hotel they were staying at, Papa had told them they all had to be there; Representing the Clergy on the social front or _whatever_.

 

Present were one or two Clergy members, plenty of initiates, laymen and women, fans. Others that he cared less about.

 

It wasn't awful… But Alpha knew about three places that'd be more exciting than this place. This was a cocktail party and Alpha had to be _this_ kind of social.

 

He watched the crowd from the wall, assessing the atmosphere. His eyes scanned for his brothers as he sipped his martini.

 

Closest to him was Earth and Air, standing together, Earth wasn't big on gatherings like this, either. But he was more outgoing and social than Alpha, easier to make friends with. He was surprised to see that Air seemed to be joining the conversation with the guests more than usual, he was usually a listening kind of guy.

 

Next, deeper in the room was Omega. He was doing well, talking and mingling came easy to him; as evident by the group of guests around him.

 

That was little however compared to the attention that Papa attracted, standing in the center of a crowd. No, he _is_ the center of the crowd. He wasn't entertaining all of them himself, but they were all flocking in packs to his presence, talking amongst each other. Social butterfly seemed an understatement.

Yet despite speaking with someone, it was as if the man sensed his stare, and mismatched eyes scanned the crowd for a second before landing on Alpha, who was caught off guard. Emeritus smiled at him, nodding an invite for the guitarist to come join him, Alpha blinked, then frowned and shrugged.

The dark pope cocked a brow at him, before turning his attention back to his conversation. Alpha watched him for another moment however, trying to figure out this irking feeling he had, just as Water passed by, cutting off Alpha’s view for a moment.

 

He watched Water move up next to Omega. Water was on the shyer side, but seemed to easily get into the conversation, probably because Omega was already there.

 

Alpha dropped whatever train of thought he had been on a second ago, wondering where his place was in a crowd like this, how deep in the room would he prefer to venture?

Anywhere he pleased, honestly. It wasn't like he couldn't behave and turn the charm on, he just… Didn't want to.

 

When Omega moved on with another guest through the crowd towards Papa and left Water with the group, Alpha took the opportunity and headed over to introduce himself.

  


They talked, laughed, drank, people came and went, Earth joined, Omega came back, Water walked off.

Time passed, each track of music ticking by like seconds.

  
  


Close to half past eleven, when he felt comfortably intoxicated and relaxed, he felt Earth's hand on his shoulder and he leaned a little to hear what the ghoul wanted to say.

 

“Some people I talked to are heading to an afterparty. Me, Water and Omega are joining them, thought I’d ask,” Earth explained, and Alpha smiled, finally. “Omega said you might have plans, though.”

 

Alpha frowned.

 

“Plans?” He looked over a few heads towards Omega a bit away, and the Ghoul seemed to feel his eyes as he turned to look back at him. Omega smiled and glanced past Alpha before turning away again.

 

He heard Earth chuckle and he turned towards him.

 

“I guess you’ll be busy.” The drummer clucked and took a step back, giving a wave before he walked back to the others, leaving Alpha squinting. What?

 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his waist as Papa moved up next to him, a beautiful woman on his other arm.

 

“Ahh, Alpha, there you are.” Emeritus cooed close to his cheek, sending a strange shiver through the guitarist. “Omega introduced me to this lovely lady earlier, she's eager to meet you too.” he disclosed in a melodious voice, and he heard the gentle laugh of someone else.

 

Alpha snapped back from wherever his dizzy head had gone for a second, and looked at the two.

 

Ohh, _right_.

 

“This is Emma, she’s a lawyer, she plays guitar and loves rock.” Papa described the girl, who raised her glass in greeting, smiling.

“And this is Alpha, as you know, our extraordinary guitar player, almost impossible to be bored around.” Papa continued and gestured smoothly to Alpha, who glanced away at the praise, “Why don’t you two get acquainted while I go say goodbye to a few leaving guests, hm?” Papa suggested silkenly and ran circles along both their backs with his hands before he left them.

 

“Of course.” Alpha mumbled almost distantly, watching Papa leave before he cleared his throat and turned to her, just as she did the same. “Guitar, huh?” He asked with a smile, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Yeaaah… Not nearly as good as you, but it’s a hobby. I only play that, too. Any other instruments that you play?” She said, smiling back and he chuckled at the question, shrugging a bit.

“I’ve tried bass, but I think I’ll leave it for Water to deal with...” He said, about to divulge more but hesitating, which she seemed to pick up on.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Well… I sing a little... Sometimes.”

 

“Really?” She said, eyes wide. “I had no clue!”

 

“Yeah,” He laughed, “Omega does too, but he’s better at it, I think. We’ve done back-up vocals a few times.”

 

“Hey, I’m sure you’re great, I can’t sing at all.” She giggled and bumped him softly with her shoulder, and he snickered.

 

“It’s a skill like any other, but I prefer guitar, and all the fingerwork.” He said softly, gesturing with his fingers and she scoffed.

“I can imagine it comes in handy.” She said under her breath and his arm dropped to his side and he gave her a look of disbelief.

 

“Did you really just…?” He asked with feigned shock at the pun, trying to keep a straight face.

 

“I’m sorry!” She burst into an adorable fit of laughter, “I couldn’t resist!”

 

He sputtered a bit and ended up laughing too. When they both calmed down she had a wonderful twinkle in her eye that made him feel warm. He smiled and put an arm around her.

 

“So… How did Omega suggest this whole thing to you?” he wondered curiously, and she hummed.

“Well… He asked what I thought about the band, I said I love the music. Saw you live not too long ago and I sort of knew who played what, Papa was a no-brainer, then you and Omega, because you’re the guitarists, you know?” She explained, and took a sip of her drink before giving off a giggle. “Anyway, Then he asked if I liked anyone specifically, and I was like… No…? And he kept asking if I liked you and Papa and I started laughing because I was so confused but I said; Yes, sure? And then he dragged me over to introduce me to Papa and he... Ah... Suggested it to me. I was skeptical at first, but now that I’ve met both of you...” She continued talking, ranting a little while turning increasingly red, finally turning her head away.

 

“I’ve never done anything like this before, I’m sorry.” She whimpered through a laugh, blushing brightly.

 

Alpha couldn’t help but laugh, too, leaning in against her shoulder as he did.

“I’m so sorry, I hoped Omega would be more chill about it!” He apologized between fits. “I hope he didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

 

She turned to him, waving her free hand.

“No- No not at all! You’re all so nice! I’m just… Aah that he thought I’m a good pick…! I’m sorry, I’m nervous, but I mean, I’m totally… You know… Alright with, Like-” She  turned away again, “And I’m supposed to be a lawyer. And here I am, blubbering like an idiot.” She sighed lightheartedly.

 

“Well, this isn’t work, now is it?” Alpha hummed, smiling. “This is play.”

 

“And without it I’m a dull girl?” She said and turned back towards him with a raised eyebrow, noting the reference.

 

“Wise words.” Alpha said with a nod of impish solemnity, and she snorted.

 

“It’s from _the Shining_ , you weirdo!” She protested, poking him with her elbow, grinning.

 

“Hey! It’s true though, he went crazy, didn’t he?” The guitarist exclaimed, noticing how Papa was coming back again.

 

“Don’t remind me, we’re at a hotel, too!” She gasped, halfheartedly trying to push him away whilst still laughing.

 

“Yeah, it’s perfect, isn’t it?” he joked and let go of her, putting an arm around Papa’s waist and pulling him into his side, much to the singer’s obvious surprise, “What, don’t you wanna play with us?” Alpha asked, grinning, and Emma shrieked.

 

“My god- Papa! Keep your ghoul under control!” Emma tried to sound upset, but failed spectacularly, she was clearly having a lot of fun.

 

Papa glanced from Alpha to Emma before he smiled, putting an arm around Alpha in response.

 

“Actually, I think I’ll let him loose tonight, darling...” Emeritus declared smoothly, then narrowed his eyes pleasantly as he looked at Emma, “...You two seem to be getting along just fine.” He purred.

 

She turned red and pulled her shoulders up shyly before looking away.

“W-well… I wouldn’t mind it… I mean...” She mumbled, and Alpha leaned in a little.

 

“What’s that?” He quipped playfully, and Papa clicked his tongue, giving him a harmless slap across the back of his head.

 

“Don’t tease her,” Emeritus chided him with a smile, before stepping over to put an arm around Emma, “A lovable asshole, that one.” He commented and Emma laughed.

 

“Says you!” Alpha protested weakly, gaining him a smirk from the singer.

 

“Shall we?” The dark Pope asked, looking from Alpha to Emma, who seemed to enjoy the proximity. She licked her lips subtly and looked at him, eyes glimmered as they wandered down Papa’s chest.  

 

“My room.” Emeritus decided.  


	4. After Party

  


Emeritus back hit the wall with a grunt, and Emma's hands grabbed for his jacket, roughly pulling him into a kiss. His hands were on her a second later, dragging fingers over her back as he responded to the kiss passionately.

 

As Alpha moved up behind her he heard her moan against Papa’s lips. One did wonder how the anti-Pope had such a profound effect on women. Probably magic, that was what Alpha thought, at least. Either way, she was letting go of the shyness, and that was encouraging.

 

“Sounds like someone's excited already.” he whispered in her ear as he ran his hands over her generous hips, squeezing her between himself and Emeritus, which had her break away from the kiss to gasp hotly.

 

“Now that face; we like to see.” Papa simpered as the Ghoul rolled his hips against her and explored her figure with eager hands.

 

“I didn't expect to get double-teamed...” she breathed, whimpering when Alpha nipped her neck.

 

Papa turned her head towards him and their mouths clashed again. She began unbuttoning Papa’s vest impatiently.

 

Alpha was tracing kisses up her neck when one of his roving hands met another, he felt the heat of Papa's confident hand through his glove on his, as well as something cool. He stopped at the contact, then quickly moved his head to the side to give the singer a questioning glare from around Emma’s head.

Emeritus head was at a tilt as he kissed her, but he glanced at Alpha with hooded eyes when his fingers slid between the Ghoul's, then moving over to close Alpha's hand over something.

 

The ghoul was stunned, staring back at Papa who held eye contact for a moment before he gestured with a thumb towards the door they were right outside.

 

He finally looked at what was in his hand and turned red when he realized Papa had just handed him the keycard to his room.

 

_Oh._

 

He heard Emma moan into the kiss as he swiped the keycard and pulled the door open.

She and Emeritus parted with a smack, he saw the other man lick his lips before taking her by the hand. He came up next to Alpha, holding the door, and patted the Ghoul on his lower back.

 

“Very kind of you, Alpha.” he chuckled with a breathy rasp to his voice, before pulling Emma inside.

 

Alpha followed, closing the door behind him before stepping out of the small hallway into the room. It was nicer than Alpha's, no surprise, really. The hotel had even fancier ones, but it seemed like Papa was satisfied with this one.

 

His eyes were immediately drawn to the bed, where Emma lied, Papa on top of her. They were kissing passionately, the shimmering fabric of Papa’s jacket shifted and tensed over his back as he touched and ground into Emma, whose hands traced up and down his sides, soon across his back, gripping at the jacket unashamedly.

 

Alpha followed the wall, not taking his eyes off the two until he reached the wardrobe, right next to it was a glass shelf with wine and glassware, he crouched down to the mini bar, opening it and reaching in for a beer.

 

He eyed the scene as he rounded the bed to the sound of wet lips mingling and deep breaths, he sat down on the chaise in front of the full wall window.

 

A million tiny lights dotted the city that expanded beyond outside, but Alpha was far too enticed by the display in front of him as he put his hand over the cap of the bottle, using one of his rings to open it.

  


Watching the two undress each other, hearing moans and sighs turn into growls and cries of pleasure was having a pretty noticeable effect on him. His uniform felt stifling hot, his trousers tight and uncomfortable… In the end, he put his half-finished beer aside to free himself of his jacket, unzipping his pants and a moment later he was stroking himself needily.

 

Papa noticed after a while, and purred with approval, giving Alpha a wicked look as he thrust into Emma hard enough to make her keen desperately.

 

“Oh, Papa…” Emma said in a light voice, shaky hands squeezing his thigh and arm, and he chuckled deeply, taking his eyes off Alpha, who had been staring back, flustered and aroused.

 

“What’s that…?” Papa asked sweetly, gazing down at her. Alpha could see a faint sheen of sweat on her flushed face and down her naked torso, her breasts bounced with every thrust. A thin lock of pale blonde hair stuck to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were foggy but fixed on Emeritus. She bit her bottom lip.

 

“Harder!” She exhaled as he leaned down against her, lifting her legs and sliding his hands up her thighs to hook under her knees.

 

“Such demands...” The singer whispered, hair falling down into his face. Alpha could see Emeritus hips roll against her in a slow, entrancing dance, and Emma’s sudden intake of air only enhanced the effect the sight had. “Where are your manners?” Emeritus hissed in a silky tone.

 

“Ahh- P-please… Please Papa…! Fuck me, fuck me harder… I want it...” She begged raggedly, in a state of lust where she’d say anything he wanted to hear. He chortled huskily and leaned down to kiss her, she gasped sharply when he bit her bottom lip.

 

“Good girl… Ask _nicely_ and you shall receive.” He cooed against her mouth, the rhythmic rolling of his hips coming to a halt.

 

Emma complained noisily. Papa straightened again, growling before he roughly turned her on all fours, making her gasp, then cry out and hide her face in the sheets when Emeritus buried his cock inside her again. Meanwhile, Alpha was trying to choke his groans, but with his panting came strangled, small sounds that he hoped were drowned out by the two.

 

_No_ such luck.

 

Papa glanced at the ghoul on the chaise with a searing look as he fucked her, his hand traced down from Emma’s ass, down her back and into her hair.

He gripped a handful of her blonde locks and forced her head back, not letting her hide in the sheets.

 

Her expression was that of flushed bliss, and when he pulled out and stopped with the tip still in her, cock glistened from her juices, she gave off a sinful cry.

 

He tormented her like that as he looked towards their observer again.

 

“Looks like _someone’s_ enjoying the view.” Papa commented, gaze dancing down to Alpha’s pumping hand, and the ghoul caught a hint of his tongue licking his lips before their eyes met again.

 

Papa grinned, giving him a wink before he tightened the grip in Emma’s hair and drove into her roughly with a grunt. As she whimpered, Alpha was left with what felt like a streak of fire down his body, left swirling in his pelvis.

  


Emeritus leaned into her again, pushing against her back. He kissed along her shoulder to her neck, where he sucked on her salty skin. His pale figure glimmered in the soft lighting of the room, and Alpha watched the shift of muscle all the way from his thighs, ass and to his torso.

 

“Ah- Ah…! Papa… You’re so good-” She mewled, panting as she pushed back against him.

 

Alpha was jacking himself off frantically now, the head slick with pre-cum and his breaths coming uneven and shallow as the fire in his stomach burned hotter, threatening to consume him. He had pushed his shirt up his stomach to his chest, and wasn’t even noticing the breathy sighs and moans he was emitting.

 

He registered when Papa whispered to Emma, just making out the words through the thickness of Emeritus breathy voice and the way his accent bled through. By the way he sounded, Alpha was guessing he wasn’t far.

 

“Now...” There was a lull to his tone as he growled into her ear, “I’m going to make you cum for me, bellissima. You’ve been so good, tonight…” He snaked an arm around her, dragging his hand down her stomach as he changed the angle at which he pounded her. As he hit her spot, she let out a breathless gasp. ”Then... I’m going to let Alpha have his way with you, too… He’s also been good, _haven’t_ you, _Alpha_?”

 

Alpha was splayed on the chaise, jerking himself vigorously and massaging his sack with his other hand and was _oh_ so very close when he heard his name. His hazy eyes flitted over to meet with Papa’s, dark with lust. Just as he was posed with the statement, Alpha felt a lurch in his stomach as his orgasm overwhelmed him, suddenly and hard.

 

“Ah- Fuck!”

 

His body shuddered stiffly and he arched his hips into his hand with a strangled, drawn out groan. His cock twitched in his hand and he felt his hot seed land on his trembling torso.

 

“Oohh fuck...” he sighed, gasping. His head was swimming as it fell back against the cushion, he groaned again, feeling his cum roll down his fingers as he kept stroking, draining himself of every last drop of pleasure.

 

When he came down from his high, he registered the fervid slapping of flesh and then Emma’s wail as she came, loudly. Soon after, Papa cried out as well. He kept thrusting into her a few more times before he came to a slow halt. He held himself up by one of his elbows, half-leaning on her as he rode out to the ebb of his orgasm.

  


Papa extracted his other hand from where it had been stimulating her clit and she twitched, sensitive and still out of it, fighting to catch her breath. He pulled out of her and she whined at the loss. His other hand moved her hair out of her face gingerly as he dropped down to her left on the bed, sucking her juices off his fingers. Alpha reached for his beer and finished it as he watched them, basking in the wonderful afterglow.

 

“Ooohh….” Emma sounded as she lifted her head slightly out of the sheets, only to let it fall back. She was limp for a moment, then moved her arms to try and lift herself, they trembled and she gave up.

 

“My god...” She breathed dreamily into the sheets.

 

“No, better.” Papa hummed contently from next to her, turning his head to look over at Alpha in all his messy glory.

 

Alpha looked back at him as he wiped himself with napkins from the table next to the chaise, he was still half hard, probably ready to go again soon. He figured Emma would need rest, first. He didn’t have energy to glare at Papa for eyeing him, then again, couldn’t blame him. Alpha looked _and_ felt good.

 

He threw the napkins in the same wastebin as Papa discarded his condom in.

 

As Alpha strode up on the minibar again, Emma was finding her strength, and was nuzzling up against Papa.

  
“That was so good...” She mumbled against his neck, hand running over his chest and he hummed appreciatively. His own hand stroked down her back as he leaned in to share a tender kiss.

 

Alpha joined them on the bed with two water bottles, gaining him reactions of gratitude. He shrugged it off, gotta stay hydrated.

 

The little break was actually quite nice. They talked for a little while Emma rested up.  But soon, conversation turned into cuddling, cuddling turned into stroking and kissing.

 

He had expected her to be less energetic after her turn with Papa, but he was wrong, she was giving Alpha a real good run for his money, starting out with him eating her out. Papa gave him little directions, surprised that Alpha wasn’t better at oral despite all his gesticulating on stage. The ghoul grumbled in annoyance but kept trying with some fingering, getting much better results.

 

After having her way, however, he pushed her down and fucked her roughly, and when she came screaming the second time, head pushed into the bed, he was satisfied.

 

And _tired_.

 

Once the condom was thrown away, he dropped down on the bed, feeling wonderful. He admitted to himself that it had been a pretty good evening, he’d have to thank Omega for finding this girl.

 

She was turned towards Papa, who’d stayed on the bed and watched them while touching himself, not shy in the least. Emma had almost tried helping him out while Alpha was fucking her- But he had to tell her no, the other could just watch. She accepted it with a sad pout, but Alpha gave her other things to think about.

 

Now that they were done, it was a different story.

 

He heard Papa gasp from the other side of Emma, and she licked his come off her fingers, then off him.

  


“There was quite the confident girl under there, after all.” Papa purred as he and Alpha cuddled up on either side of her beneath the covers. She giggled and let them rest their heads on her shoulders.

 

“Mmm… That was great. I really needed this.” She said, closing her eyes.

 

Alpha chuckled softly, stroking her soft stomach.

 

“It was awesome...” he mumbled.

 

“You’re an amazing girl, Emma. I’m glad we met.” Papa continued.

 

“Oh shut up, you.” Emma gushed happily. “You’ll have to hit me up the next time you’re in town.”

 

“We will, my lovely.” Emeritus confirmed huskily, and after that, the conversation vanished into the hole of yesterday as Alpha blacked out.

 


	5. Care

Their eyes met across the room when Omega entered the hotel lounge. The guitarist's blue eyes betrayed surprise that he was still awake, let alone sitting down here. He then spotted the bookshelves close-by, and seemed to give off a chuckle.

 

Omega sat down by the bar, ordering something for himself whilst the other Ghoul rose from his seat and placed the book he’d been reading back on its spot in the shelf.

 

“Up this late, huh?” Omega said in swedish, grinning as the other took a seat next to him. “You waiting for someone, Air?”

 

The older Ghoul didn’t order anything, and he didn’t reply. Omega knew, though.

 

“I’m just teasing. It wasn’t the same going out tonight, but Alpha vanished with Papa and the girl I hooked them up with.” Air’s eyes darted for a moment, and Omega continued. “I don’t know where Earth is.” Omega said and took a long sip from his beer, brown eyes turned towards him. “Yeah, me and the roadies wanted to go back, but Earth didn’t feel like it yet. So he and Water went off somewhere, I wasn’t about to try to stop them. They were already pretty drunk.”

 

Air gave the Ghoul next to him a look, and Omega squinted back at him.

 

“What? They’re adults, they can do whatever they want. They’ll turn up.” he paused, eyes rolling into a smooth glance towards the keyboardist, “eventually.”

 

“Where did you last see them?” Air finally spoke, turning his wide frame towards Omega with a serious look on his face, and the other Ghoul sighed.

 

“A bar downtown, ehhm… What was the name, The Crooked Moon? We drove past it on our way here for the show. They moved on, though.” He guessed, and Air nodded, he remembered seeing it. The older rose from his stool and walked away, leaving Omega with a pout on his face.

 

“ Great , thanks for the chat, Air! We should do it again sometime. Bye.” he tisked saltily and went back to his beer.

 

 

The old door swung open to a shady bar swimming with cigarette-smoke and the mixed smells of beer and something else he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to explore.

 

Gruff bikers, truckers, and various other characters of questionable occupations played pool by the old tables, darts by a wall or hung by the bar, and he got a few looks as he entered.

He heard Motörhead being played on old, cracking speakers as his body parted the fog on his way towards the bar.

 

His eyes didn’t have to look long at all before he found the two men he’d been looking for, they didn’t blend in all too well.

 

“Mmm I dun… Dun’t wanna go back yet. We’re- We gonna be hung over all day anyway tomorrow so...” The smaller of the two mumbled.

 

“Ughh, come on… I wanna go to bed, Eaaarth...” Water shook the other, brow slightly furrowed with botheration.

 

“I don’t… Rrremember the way back.” Earth said, unwilling to raise his head from the bar.

 

“Sh-shit… I don’t either. Wha.. What was the name of the hotel, again? Earth- H-how are we gunna get back?” Water rubbed an eye with the ball of his hand, only to pull it back, noticing there’d been a stain on his hand. “I hope that was beer.” He whispered. The bassist froze when he felt a large figure stop close to them, and he slowly turned his head to glance at whoever it was out of the corner of his eye, before recognizing him and quickly turning.

 

“Air! Oh, our hero!” Water exclaimed, throwing his arms around the older Ghoul’s neck, Air grunted slightly, patting him on the back. “Earth didn’t want to stop drinking yet, and ahh… I didn’t wanna leave him.” Water said as he let go, letting Air step closer to Earth, who didn’t seem to even have noticed Water speaking. Air put a hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

 

“Earth, come on. We’re going back to the hotel.” Air said calmly and put an arm around Earth’s waist, starting to lift him slightly so that he might stand up.

 

“Uh- Nh- S-skrik inte...” Earth groaned in swedish, raising his head and turning to look at Air, but his eyes wouldn’t focus, even as he squinted. They glistened in the low light of the bar.

 

“Shh, shh...” Air hushed, giving the bartender a side-eye for having kept giving him alcohol despite how drunk Earth must’ve been when he came in. He supported the drummer as they made their way out the bar and to the car.

 

Water wasn’t too sure on his legs either, but he was doing better than Earth, who was barely trying to move his legs. In the end, Air rolled his eyes and hoisted Earth into a bridal-style carry, not risking putting the drunk man over his shoulder in fear that me might vomit on him.

 

“You walked all this way…?” Air asked in swedish.

 

“Yeah… We went to another bar on the way but they wouldn’t serve us.”

 

“Wonder why. Get the car keys out of my pocket and open the door for me.” Air told the bassist, who obeyed by stumbling over and sticking his hand in the largeer man’s right pocket, trying to reach the keys past his wallet.

 

“Uhh, shit… One sssecond- Oh, whoops, That’s...” Water glanced up at Air with a sheepish smile, “ Not keys , sorry.”

 

Air stood, unfazed, until finally Water fished the car keys out of the pocket with a triumphant sound.

He missed the lock on the door a few times, but Air stood patiently, not really able to do much else, arms full of passed out Earth.

 

Finally, water got the door unlocked and open, at which Air gingerly placed the drummer in the passenger seat, buckling him up before closing the door.

He took the keys and rounded the vehicle, and once Water was in the car too, they drove off.

 

“I wouldn’t have been able to find the way back on my own. Lucky you found us, but how?”

 

“No luck involved.” Was Air’s only cryptic answer, at which Water scoffed.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Why didn’t you come out tonight? I thought you liked that cocktail party?”

 

“Didn’t feel like it, figured this might happen. I wouldn’t be much use if I was drunk too. Besides, I don’t like parties right after a Ritual…” He said, turning by a cross section.

 

“Boring. As if Papa cares where we go as long as we’re on the tour bus when it takes off.”

 

“Good for you then that he doesn’t know about the times you weren’t” Air said, simply. Water muttered something from the backseat, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

 

By the time Air pulled up by the hotel parking lot, both Water and Earth appeared to be asleep. He wasn’t carrying both, however, and gave Water a shake.

 

“Come on, you’re not sleeping in the car.” He said, and Water grunted, trying to turn away on the seat.

“Watch me.”

 

“I borrowed this car from one of the stage technicians, if you vomit in it I’ll get the blame.” Air warned while walking around to get Earth, then realized that the guy was just opening the door on his side, before falling face-first onto the concrete outside the car with an uncomfortable sound.

“Ahh- Ajj… Ffaan...” he mumbled, legs still halfway inside the car.

 

It took a great deal of self-restraint not to groan, but Air rubbed his face for just a second before he approached and took Earth under the arms, lifting him out.

“Please don’t vomit on me.” Air pleaded softly, locking the car before walking with Water and Earth under his arm to get inside.

 

After dropping off Water by his room, they made their way to Earth’s room. Luckily, he had his keycard on him, which made getting him inside his room that much easier.

Once he’d dropped the drunk bastard on the bed, he considered what to do with him, but Earth’s decided himself.

 

“Mmh- Can ya… Help me… Get out of my clothes…?”

 

Fact that Earth was really, really drunk and couldn’t undress himself, even less likely get to the bathroom on his own, Air would feel bad if he didn’t help him.

It was all emphasized by the fact that Earth tried working his arms out of his sleeves, eyes still shut.

 

Air gave him a look before he sighed, he was a little tired too, he’d go to bed, right after this.

 

He helped the drunk man out of his shoes, clothes, then lead him to the bathroom, letting him do his business before he stumbled out again. He worked Earth into bed, tucking him in.

 

He even got a glass of water for him, making him sit up enough so that he could drink some. Air felt like he’d done his part, and walked over to the door.

 

“Wwaiit...” Earth called from the bed, Air’s hand on the door handle. The man turned around, seeing Earth had turned towards him, his blue eyes focused on him, and it made Air freeze. “Sleep here.” He said, suddenly quite clear.

 

Air blinked at the words, the authority in his voice unexpected.

 

“Is that fine?” Air asked simply, but walked back into the room, and Earth flipped over on his back again, eyes still on the taller man.

 

“I never said I wanted to sleep alone.” Earth said and patted the space next to him.

 

Air paused, looking at the space on the bed, then back at Earth, then at the bed again.

No words were spoken, but he was being convinced once they shared eye contact for a moment in a sort of silent exchange.

 

Air passed to the other side of the bed, undressing. He sat down on the edge and leaned over Earth to turn the lit lamp off by the head of the bed.

He slipped under the covers, sighing into the mattress.

Despite Earth not taking up a lot of space, Air did. He turned on his side, back towards Earth as he got comfortable and shut his eyes.

“Goodnight.” Earth said, voice deep with sleep and alcohol.

 

For a few minutes, everything was quiet, and Air was slowly falling asleep, when Earth shifted next to him, and Air felt the shape of the drummer nestle up behind him, spooning him, despite the difference in size.

Air cracked his eyes open slightly, although there was nothing but darkness in the room.

He felt the brush of lips on his shoulder, ghosting up his neck, he hummed in response, feeling Earth’s arm wrap around his chest, fingers dragging across his warm skin.

 

“Thank you...” Earth whispered in his ear, his breath tickling his ear and sending sudden goosebumps across his skin. “You always know where to find me...”

 

Air blinked, turning slightly, only to be met with soft, brief kisses down on his jaw.

“Earth...” He tried, but the other spoke again.

 

“You’re always so nice… So sweet...” He whispered, Air could smell the beer on his breath, yet it was comforting, despite Earth’s drunken state. But he knew that tone, and the hand sneaking its way lower on his stomach was a big tell.

 

“Earth, you’re drunk.” He stated, turning back on his side again, “We’re not fucking tonight.” He said with a slightly exasperated sigh.

 

“But you were hoping we would, when I got back.” Air stopped at that, squinting in the darkness. He said nothing as Earth moved up even closer to him, his chest pushing flush against his back. “I noticed, at the party… You wanted me to fuck you tonight. I’m sorry, I got sidetracked...”

 

Air couldn’t deny it.

 

“I don’t mind. In your state, you couldn’t keep it up.” He said, words coming out harsher than he meant them to.

Earth understood, though, and gave off a snicker into his hair, and Air inhaled at the tickling sensation.

 

“You do so much for me, Air… You’re great.” Earth snaked his other arm under Air, running the hand along his torso while the other caressed his hip. “Always taking care of me...” The drummer purred, kissing the older Ghoul on the neck.

 

Air tried to stop a moan from escaping him, but a sound slipped his lips and it was punished, or rewarded , with the other running his tongue up his neck, to the shell of his ear. Air shivered.

 

“Let me... take care of you,” Earth whispered in his ear, fingers edging on the rim of his underwear, stroking his stomach.

 

Air licked his lips, breathing deeply then pushed back against him.

 

“You sure…?”

 

“Mmm… You want it, too...” Earth hummed, and Air groaned when sure fingers stroked him through his underwear. Heat flared up to his chest and head and he turned his face into the pillow, yet he couldn’t help but grind into Earth’s hand.

 

“Mmh-”

 

The man behind him took that as a “yes”, and let his hand slide into his boxers, fingers wrapping around him before starting to slowly work him.

 

Air grunted, feeling Earth slowly rub against his back while his hand worked him just the way he liked it, albeit, a little lazier than normally.

 

“Earth...” He breathed, gaining an approving sound into his hair.

 

“Mmm… I love you… You’re the best...” Earth murmured, his other hand wrapped around him.

 

It felt good, and he was getting closer- But then the Ghoul’s hand slowed, coming to a stop, and Air cracked his eyes open with a needy growl.

 

“ Don’t stop. Please . ” he hissed, but was met with a soft snore.

 

Air’s eyes opened completely and stared into the darkness as he realized what had just happened.

 

The fucker fell asleep , hand still on his dick.

 

Air would’ve laughed at it all, but settled for raising his hand to rub his forehead for a moment. Well he couldn’t just… He let out a low grunt before he removed Earth’s hand, then took a hold of himself, continuing the job.

 

He came with a choked moan, pushed back into his sleeping boyfriend.

 

It wasn’t nearly as good, but good enough, he sighed, catching his breath while he reached for a napkin on the bedside table. He wiped his hand, leaving the napkin on the table before turning on his side, wrapping an arm around his lover.

 

Should’ve figured that’d happen, he thought as he stroked the sleeping Earth’s hair. He kissed him on the temple, then Air let his head rest against the pillows, soon drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title; The Life and Awkward Times of Air. The order of events as follow: Air fucking ditches Omega's lonely ass, Water touches Air's dick, Earth leaves Air hanging. Just a series of awkward situations for poor Air. I vicariously live through my awkward mistakes through Air.


End file.
